


Dream of the other side

by ColorcolorCat



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorcolorCat/pseuds/ColorcolorCat
Summary: 两个世界的Dante都做了个噩梦。





	Dream of the other side

B Side.

Dante的生活永远是乱七八糟的，比如今天一大早……  
“Vergil……你在哪？”  
他敢保证他听到的声音带着哭腔，这是他以后能够好好嘲笑Dante的资本，不过不是现在。  
现在，Vergil只想狠狠抽Dante屁股。  
“见鬼，你一晚没回来还问我在哪？！”  
接着Vergil按照Dante在电话里指示的路线，最终在一个女人的床上找到了Dante。  
Dante的表情很阴沉，这让Vergil觉得刚刚听到的哭腔可能是错觉。那个女人看起来才像是被吓到哭鼻子的那个，裹着被子缩在床角，睁着一双小鹿般惊慌无辜的眼睛。  
也许这里是犯罪现场？Vergil无趣地想着。  
Dante一看到他就站起身向屋外走，仿佛一秒钟也不愿意再呆在这儿。Vergil叹了口气，对着床上的女人……女孩说：“昨晚，谢谢你照顾我弟弟。”  
女孩没有什么过激的举动，也许只是突然看到“两个Dante”有些不适应。  
不过显然她不是被强迫的。  
Vergil也想象不出有谁会拒绝Dante。

回家路上两个人沉默不语，坐在车上的Dante一直不说话，Vergil也懒得猜他的心思。  
表面上看起来，冷漠疏离的Vergil会让人敬而远之，但这并不意味着喜怒无常的Dante会比较好应付。  
事实上只有这个小家伙闹别扭的时候才会让全家人都头痛，当然最倒霉的还是他的兄弟。  
Vergil觉得自己的太阳穴又突突地跳起来。  
车窗外也开始应景地下雨。

一回到家，Dante就冲到浴室里去，他的轻微洁癖不允许任何人的味道留在他身上。  
Vergil看着他的背影，想到父母第N次出门蜜月之前的第N遍交代：“Vergil你可是哥哥，要好好照顾弟弟。”  
哥哥？难道这不是一个等同于“免费保姆”的头衔？他只不过不小心早出来两、三秒钟，这一辈子就多了那么多麻烦事！  
哥哥？啊哈？Vergil自嘲地笑了下。  
他坐在沙发上，听着屋里屋外的水声冲刷着整个世界。雨下得那么大，大得让人心烦意乱。  
不知过了多久，屋里的水声停了，然后是“喀嚓”开门的声音，Dante如同往常，只在腰间挂了块浴巾，就裸着身体从浴室里走出来。  
“去穿衣服，把头发擦干。”Vergil的语气是命令式的，可显然Dante并不乐意听他的指挥。Dante更愿意挂着那块随时会掉下来的大浴巾在房间里走来走去，最后走到Vergil面前，一屁股坐上他的大腿，丝毫不在意从他那湿漉漉的头发上滴落的水珠弄湿了Vergil的衣服。  
“Dante你这家伙……”Vergil没有说完的话被Dante堵在了嘴里。他那心神不宁的孪生弟弟直接把舌头伸进来，急切地寻求抚慰。  
太急切了，几乎是嘴唇才碰到一起，Dante就开始喘息，用那种无声的语言反复在说：“我要我要”。  
Vergil抓住Dante光裸的肩膀，把他推开。  
“昨晚还没有疯够吗？”  
“我被灌醉了，什么也不记得。”  
“也许你的脑子是不记得，可我敢保证你的下半身记得清清楚楚……”Vergil的视线停在被浴巾遮掩的地方，“并且对此念念不忘。”  
“得了，难道我会为了一个不知道是叫Carol、Allison还是Pamela的女人第二次勃起？”  
“这只有你自己知道。”  
Vergil稍稍用力，把Dante从自己的膝盖上推下来。  
“回你的房间，去穿衣服。”  
一瞬间Dante的表情有一丝奇妙的变化，但没等Vergil看切实，Dante就恢复一副无所谓的样子，转身走了。

他们的房间在二楼，一左一右。  
直到12岁的时候他们还住在一间房间里，躺在同一张床上，共用同一条被子。  
然后某一天的晚饭时间，Vergil没有预兆地提出，希望能拥有只属于自己的、独立的空间。  
然后他就看见，原本因为买了新游戏而兴高采烈的Dante，表情出现了一丝奇妙的变化。  
那个时候Dante还没学会掩饰自己，那个表情在他脸上挂了好一会，他才突然惊醒过来，大吵大嚷着说他也要自己的房间，理由是“Vergil那些书我根本看不懂”、“Vergil不会陪我玩游戏”、“Vergil不同意我把零食带上床”。  
好像一切都是Vergil的错。  
那个时候Vergil也没学会掩饰自己，有些生气的他最后说：“那好啊，如你所愿，我们就分开吧。”  
现在想想，那句话真是有些触目惊心，虽然那根本就不是他的本意。

在沙发上静静坐了一会的Vergil最终还是起身向楼上走去，也许Dante正抱着枕头在哭呢，作为哥哥应该要慷慨地把肩膀借给他，即使他看起来更想要别的东西。  
Vergil在Dante的房门上轻轻敲了两下，然后推门而入。眼前的情景让他惊呆了，他很想走过去把Dante的脑袋敲开，看看到底是什么东西让他仍然挂着那条随时会掉下来的浴巾，裸着身体站在阳台上。  
雨一点都没有减小的趋势。  
“你在干吗？”Vergil快步走过去，拉住Dante的胳膊，“快进来，如果你生病了我可不想照顾你。”  
“我可是在解决我的大问题。”Dante甩开Vergil的手，一边发出诡异的笑声，一边指了指自己的胯下，“雨水可比冷水澡更有效。”  
当然，没错。他已经全湿了，Vergil刚刚接触到的皮肤一片冰冷。  
“你在闹什么别扭？”Vergil干脆也站到阳台上，密集的雨水逼得他眯起眼睛。  
“你说呢……”Dante凑过去，又一次伸出双手揽住Vergil的脖子，把自己的唇压在Vergil的嘴上。  
这回他感觉到Vergil用力搂住了他的腰。

窗帘被狂风吹得飒飒作响，配合树枝“唰唰”的摇晃声，真是一幕糟糕的交响乐。天知道有多久没有下过那么大的雨，一颗颗雨珠打在身上甚至让他们感觉疼痛，好像能被砸出个窟窿来……Vergil在舌头舔过Dante的牙齿时，觉得自己一定是疯了。  
冰冷的雨水，高热的身体，这种强烈的落差让两人很快就进入了状态。  
遮掩着Dante关键部位的浴巾现在看起来有些碍眼，Vergil随手抽掉了它，失去唯一可以挡风雨的织物后，Dante下意识更紧密地向Vergil身上靠过去。  
他那高挺坚硬的性器也戳在了Vergil相同的位置，这让Dante惊喜地发现他面前看似冷静的兄长其实和他一样激动。于是他扶着Vergil的双腿，慢慢蹲下去，直到跪在Vergil的身前。  
这个位置刚刚好，Dante伸手解开Vergil的裤子，把早已迫不及待的器官释放出来，当他握住那个因为欲望而跳动的茎体时，Vergil从喉咙里发出一声低沉的呻吟，让明明曝露在雨水中的Dante，仿佛全身烧着一样颤抖了。  
显然他们都很喜欢这样。  
Vergil低下头，被雨打湿的头发贴在脸颊和眼睛上，他根本看不清Dante的表情。但他还是可以感觉到，在Dante把他的阴茎含进嘴里前，那个粗大的凶器使他畏缩了一下。  
通常Dante都不乐意做口交这事，今天他主动得有些反常。Vergil仅存的理智察觉其中有些不一样的地方，可Dante舔弄着他的东西，有些生疏地吮吸着，电流般的快感从尾椎窜进大脑，Vergil已经没有余力去思考别的事情。  
他抓住Dante的头发，让自己更加深入到火热的口腔中去。  
Dante似乎很容易就能习惯这样的事情，很快他就学会用牙齿给予Vergil更多的刺激，微微的刺痛感让伴随而来的快感更为凶猛，在即将高潮的前一刻，Vergil迅速拉开了Dante。  
白浊浓稠的液体喷在Dante的脸上，他轻轻呻吟了一下，用手背抹了一下嘴角。  
风停了下来，雨终于小了。  
最后，当Dante清晰地感觉到那个灼热的硬物抵在自己的臀缝时，雨已经完全止住。Dante趴在阳台有些积水的地面上，双手拽着栏杆。水珠从他的身体上滑下来，滴落在水洼里激起小小的涟漪。他努力深呼吸想要放送身体，可Vergil突然从背后紧紧地抱住他，让他吓了一跳，同一时间，属于他哥哥的性器就这么插了进来。  
“啊……”Dante弓起身子，因为疼痛而死死抓住栏杆。  
Vergil的吻落在他背后的皮肤上，手指却从后面伸过来，粗暴地玩弄着Dante的乳头。Dante挣扎了一下，Vergil因为吸满雨水而沉重的外套在他身上擦来擦去，让他觉得不舒服，可那只握住他的阴茎抚摸的手，又让他觉得这没什么大不了的。  
Vergil晃动腰部撞击他，很快Dante就没力了，连栏杆也抓不住。他倒在地上轻轻地叫了一声“哥哥”，原本并不指望Vergil会听到，可后者却停了下来，凑到他耳边，伸出舌头划过他的耳垂。  
“什么？”Vergil问。  
“哥哥……”Dante把脸藏在手臂里，所以声音听起来闷闷的，“你讨厌我吗？”  
“为什么这么说？”Vergil的气息喷在Dante耳朵上，还有在身体里面的东西，都让Dante只能软着腰肢颤抖。  
“你是不是想过，如果没有我这个弟弟就好了？”  
这不是个好时节，但Dante忍不住，有一种不安的感觉迫使他必须得到问题的答案。之前他勾引Vergil，惹他生气，可这些不能让他平息身体里的战栗。  
在答案来临的前一刻，Dante觉得自己无法安然地呆在Vergil的拥抱里。  
现在他的身体都开始冷却。  
身后什么声音没有。  
Dante感觉到Vergil从他身体里离开了，他几乎要沮丧地哭出来，可鼻子还没来得及发酸，他就被翻转过去，在Vergil危险的注视下，他感觉到自己的屁股又从正面的位置被插入了。  
“唔……”Dante只能死死抓住Vergil背上的衣服。  
“你真让人生气。”Vergil的眼神就好像要把他给吞下去，“做这样的事情还问我这个问题？”他低下头去咬住Dante的嘴唇，“如果你觉得这很重要的话……好吧，我告诉你，我那个弟弟，当我插在他屁股里，他却只想着问我那些蠢问题，这个时候我就觉得这小鬼实在太欠揍了。”  
说着，他开始进进出出撞击Dante，一下比一下用力，Dante只尖叫了一声，后面就连叫的力气都没有了。  
恍惚中他仰起头，看见明晃晃的阳光从乌云里照射出来。  
“果然，那样的事情不过是个梦而已……”  
他欣慰地想。

 

  
A Side.

Dante已经习惯了这种乱七八糟的生活。  
日夜颠倒，睡到自然醒，廉价的快速食品，摇滚乐，肥皂剧，乐意的时候就举着他的剑到大街上横扫一通，砍掉几个怪物，总有人给他报酬。  
还有倒贴上来的男人女人，他从不愁过于旺盛的精力会没有地方发泄，当他早上醒来的时候，身处于不同的房间，旁边躺着一个名叫Carol/Allison/Pamela或者Zoey的床伴，脸蛋漂亮身材性感，也许他还会和他们过第二夜，谁知道呢。  
反正没有人管他。  
他已经习惯了这种一个人的生活。

“还没开始营业呢，小伙子。”7th Heaven的老板对这个总是自说自话的家伙感到没辙，“虽然你这张迷人的脸蛋可以为我招揽顾客，但我也不考虑为了你改变营业时间！”  
“我可没这么要求。”Dante在吧台边坐下，“我只要求一杯威士忌。”  
“大白天就喝烈酒，小心等等跑到马路边去把内脏吐出来。”  
虽然嘀嘀咕咕抱怨个不停，老板倒酒的动作倒一点也不拖延。  
“干脆把那酒瓶给我吧。”  
“你别得寸进尺啊！”

带着浓烈酒精的液体滑过喉咙的感觉让人晕眩，Dante一口就吞了一杯，当他示意需要另外一杯同样可以麻痹神经的液体时，老板狠狠瞪了他一眼。  
“我还要开店呢，可不想为一个醉汉收拾残局。”  
Dante微微一笑，“如果我醉了的话，不用麻烦，把我扔出去就行了。”  
“你想死吗？我敢发誓，一旦你不省人事地倒在街边，那些躲在黑暗里的恶魔会抢着来把你撕成碎片。这样属于Dante·Sparda的故事可就不够光彩地结束了。”  
“那什么才是属于我的‘光彩’结局？”  
老板没有回答，只是看了他一眼，眼神里有些令他不能承受的怜悯的味道。  
当然，也可能那只是他的错觉。

“发生了什么事情，Dante。”  
“你的鼻子可真灵。”  
双手支撑着额头，Dante看起来有些颓丧，这种毫不掩饰的样子还真稀奇。老板下意识移开视线，随手抓了只玻璃酒杯开始擦拭。  
半晌，Dante的声音才又响起来。  
“只是收到了战贴而已。”  
“只是？而已？看你这个样子，这份战贴的份量可不小。”  
“没错……”  
“啊，不知道和最近突然出现的高塔有没有关系。”  
Dante执杯子的手顿了顿，才又把刺激的酒水送入口中。  
“就是那个，我哥哥在那里等我呢。”  
“你哥哥？从没听说你还有哥哥！”老板惊讶的叫声让Dante觉得刺耳，他把见底的杯子向前一推，从椅子上站起来。  
“连我自己都快忘了。”

推开酒吧的门，明晃晃的阳光让Dante不自觉眯起双眼。  
那座高大的TEMEN-NI-GRU模模糊糊映在他的视网膜上，看起来尽在咫尺，其实却很遥远。  
Vergil在塔顶等他。  
不过Dante可不想那么轻易就让对方如愿。  
Vergil让他等了那么久，现在换他多等一会也没关系。  
于是Dante转身向属于自己的事务所走去。  
一路上想着要回去洗个澡，叫份外卖，睡个觉，做个美梦。  
跨进事务所的时候收到了不知是Carol/Allison/Pamela还是Zoey的电话，询问他是否“今晚需要一个排解寂寞的伴侣”，被他拒绝了。  
“今晚我已经被预订。”这么说的时候他微笑起来，接着挂断电话。  
他看着一片狼藉的事务所，因为Arkham和那些恶魔的到来把他的“家”弄得一团糟。他的点唱机坏了，今天刚买的批萨有一半掉在地上，桌球台被他自己一劈为二，还有电风扇，把他的地板砸出了一个坑。  
幸好沙发还是完好的。  
Dante脱掉外套，躺在沙发上。  
他已经习惯了那么乱七八糟的生活，不过这一切似乎就要结束了。  
他也说不清现在自己的心情是紧张还是兴奋，但管它呢。  
现在他只需要闭上眼睛，等待着梦魇的降临。

 

END.


End file.
